Shimmer, Glisten, Shine prt1
by Pocahontas646
Summary: Many stories are that of hero’s and warriors, blood and gore… well I am here to tell you that this story is like nothing you have ever read. It entails the lives of two mustangs that meet up on the terras of Chrome, and live a life together through the st


**Shimmer, Glisten, Shine**

Character Key

Black NarratorPurple ShimmerDark Blue Bantu

Many stories are that of hero's and warriors, blood and gore… well I am here to tell you that this story is like nothing you have ever read. It entails the lives of two mustangs that meet up on the terras of Chrome, and live a life together through the struggles we must all endure. So here it is… straight from the mustang's mouth.

The season be invierno, and the closest star struggled to bake the terra in all its glory. The warmth from the rays attempted to slither to the infinite ivory quilt, but the mass blocking of slate hued clouds made it close to impossible. Yonder spread a pond, it appeared solid, glazed look covered the aqua below. But even the tiniest of wits knew it would never bear an equine's mass. Winged creatures swarmed the atmosphere, as they seeked the warmer climate that took a travel to find. A light and refreshing zephyr shattered the silence, as the timber verticals never paused to cease their rustle. The ivorn blanket had continued to increase it's volume, getting thicker by the night.

Shivering beneath the shade of one of the many trees glowed another. Her sterling pelt glittered against the vibrant backdrop, russet voids eagerly scanning for other inhabitants. Granite stained tassels cascaded down her refined crest, pendulum continually swinging as it kissed her hocks. A recently laid coat of white engulfed her pedestals. Sleek, dappled pelt was lacking of most earthly blemishes, not a scar present upon this baroness. Her tawny orbs had a royal glint of pride, unlike some she did not sulk due to her solitude. If she was to roam alone, she would do so with class. She planned on cherishing only the best and when she put her mind to something, it happened.

Twin acoustics were erect at their zenith, crest perpendicular to her withers. She stood, silent, as acute nasals flared, taking in nature's fragrence. She did not seek companionship at this present moment, but one could not deny the boredum that had long since conquered the realm. An impacient snort rattled her feminine chassi, lush whipcord flicking impaciently against her silven flank. Parting her precious velveteens, a melodic chime traveled forth. She hoped for a hellion, hansome at that, one that could join her, join her at her quest of becoming the best.

Pads in sofly and spots Shimmer. He nearly fell over when he saw her stunning beauty. He looked intently through his long forlock over her long and sleek body. His neck began to sweat and his heart began to flutter. He didn't dare say a word for he didn't wish to startle her. The stallion failed his tail with excitement but his face was very calm. He smelt her mare scent and futtered. She thought she was going to die with the strike of her glazing beauty. Her body just seemed to fit in perfectly with her surroundings. She awaited for the mares attention but said nothing.

The weather had taken a brilliant turn, the strom had ceased, and the moon-washed flakes simply drifted from the heavens. The site was spectacular, it was at these times that one could actually enjoy the frigid season. The ivory quilt was vast, blanketing rolling hills, a infinite fields, even spreading a small layer over the many frozen ponds and lakes. The birds of flight have long since become warm yet again, leaving the rest of us here to conquer the cold. But not many minded, for although it's chiling climate could be gruesome, it was a stunning season at that.

The dappled femme was always on the alert, never unsure of her surroundings. Instantly, she spotted the distant brujen immediatly, light grin crossed her sterling labrums. With a swift flick of her lush pendulum she pranced toward him. Delicate pillars stepping higher to escape the towering dunes, refined nape arched, tucking her visage stunningly within her chest. Granite banner flagged, she ceased her rythemic motion to stop be fore the stallion. Tawny voids locked upon his masculine physique, light snort releasing a puff of carbon as it fluttered through her nares. A visible dip of her tiara greeted the stag.

He rested his large orbs apon her beauty. His swift body shook as the snow had coated his still coat. Even though his body didn't dare move on the outside, on the inside he fluttered. This mare was different from the others. She had a regal glow of mannor and inteligence. His forelock swayed as he wished to get a better look at the mare. His head cocked, he noticed how close the mare was. His knee cocked as he rested it deep in the snow. I'm dubbed Bantu, head of Deer Creek, I come not baring any harm, but only the truest sincerities from my fluttering heart. He rose from the ground licking the frost off the tip of his knee. His look returned to mare who might you be? He waited quietly and patiently.

Soft occuli locked upon the brute curiously. Being a neutral, she didn't completely abandon the darq beliefs. Sensing the hellion's tension, what would be more fun then causing more? With a quick toss of her delicate boa, and an impatient snort, she trotted closer still toward the drake. Fluttering her heavy lids she circled him. Metaphorically depicted as a ballet dancer, she continued in her path around him. Flick of her sterling whipcord, stinging him intentionally against his brawny shoulder blade. A sly grin crossed her labrums, but it vanished almost instantly.

Now thinking of her light heritage she suddenly realized the wrongness in her actions. She stopped her flirtatious antics and stopped before the brujen. Parting her silven velveteens, feminine chimes spilled forth.

The calling be Shimmer.

She plainly stated. Proud toss of her nape added to her lyrics.

He grew slightly irritated at her purposeful singings. He stomped his hoof showing that was enough. He looked at her beautiful color and was still head over hoof for her, but he was beginning to question her worthiness. Was she really the mare she looked like? He was a light so he knew the proper thing to do would be to give the neutral mare a second chance to redeem herself. He did after all... have feelings for the mare.

One of such grace and eloquence fits perfectly under the title of a wondrous Shimmer.

He looked over her coat. It shook of cold. He lent his mighty neck forward and gently rubbed it warming the frost to a melt. What brings one of such beauty and opportunity to this land of claim where the meanest and darkest of stallions can hurt one of such fragileness.

A light snort rattled through her paper thins as it released a vile of carbon into the brisk atmosphere. Almost invisible flicker of her thorns was present at his slammed pedestal. At that very moment in time she realized his pure light heritage, none other would be quite that annoyed by her sly antics. Soft gaze wandered momentarily, almost bored with the brute, though soon it returned for she wanted to see more of what he had to offer before making her final decision. Velvet harks pricked at their zenith as his compliment seeped through. Small smile crossed her labrums at his flattery.

Why thank you kind sir, as is yours.

She replied, hoping to make a good impression despite her burst of energy earlier on. Wary expression evolved upon her refined facade as he approached, holding her courage she remained still. Dappled hide shuddered as his brawny crest made contact, too was a sharp intake of oxygen audible. Though quickly did she relax, releasing that breath. Gentle nuzzle returned the favor.

I, like so many, have no place to seek shelter from this storm. Otherwise, I would not have risked so much.

He looked into the mare. He saw her inside nature... her true dark nature, but he still was falling in love with her. He knew she would be hard at times but he was willing to take many teasing his whole life for the love and security knowing that the mare would be with him and safe. He shuddered at the though of the poor mare wandering the horrible and dangerous lands of chrome. He decided to attempt to put an end to her wait.

He lapped up the last petal of a rose from beneath the thickest of snow. He gently placed it at her feet and knelt down into the frigid cold even though it stung him to the touch. The giant bundles of freezing ice gobbled him as he sank deeper into the snow. He put his head down not wishing to sway her decision by nervous eye contact. He spoke in a low and regal tone...

I ask now, not meaning any harm in the outcome of rejection, that one of such elegance, beauty, and worthfulness accompany one stally like I to the lighted lands of Deer Creek.

He rose his head but stayed on his knees awaiting the answer that ate his heart. But he was patient and willing to wait.

Russet voids gazed curiously as the brujen searched for that final blossom. Noting that he placed it before her, she was touched. Never had a hellion shown her so much kindness. Stab of sympathy rushed through her as the drake collapsed to the icy dunes below. She wished to be of equal rank, she saw no need for him to submit to her. Velvet harks pricked at their zenith as the stallion's tones seeped through her thorns. A light smile crossed her labrums at the stag's inquiry. The handsome brute, he tried so hard, how ever could she say no.

Please m'lord, thou has no motive in bowing to thee, I ask you to please rise.

She demanded. Parting her silven kissers she grabbed the petal between her dentals, reaching up to tangle it within his tassels. Tawny voids searched within his, pleading to be treated equally. Although she seemed delicate on the outside, she could hold her own.

I agree to reside with you for the time being.

She finally responded to his inquisition. Nudging his refined withers gently she urged him to show her onward, show her the way home.

The brute's heart leaped as he heard the beautiful mare's reply. Although he slightly questioned her at the words of "for the time being." This slapped Bantu's muzzle. He was slightly disappointed but rejoiced that any mare was going to come with him at all. He pawed the snow in front of her making a nicer path as to not have her digging through the snow the entire way to his land.

The nuzzled the mare's beautiful forelock asking her to follow the stallion the long journey to their new home. He kept his tail to where it was touching the mare the entire way for he didn't want to lose her as the wind began to pick up. The snow froze his fetlocks as he cleared a path for the elegant mare. His body shook with cold due to his short coat that had yet to grow. He loved this mare and wanted to let her have the best, so he kept clearing the way of snow... all the way to the warmer lands of Deer Creek

His face blistered to the icy snow, thankfully, as the edged Deer Creek, the wind settled. His heart began to warm as he noticed that no cruel stallion stole his land while he was away. This land was one of the warmest lands. Only a small liner of snow sheeted the ground. The sun was warm to his frigid face. He turned to the mare and licked her face till no snow was in sight. He blew his dang forelock out of his face and took a good look at the mare. He let out a very low and soft nicker.

Welcome Home.

And so the real story began… would these two stay together? Only time will tell, in act 2… coming soon.


End file.
